Une relation avortée
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Lee prépare une surprise pour son amoureux. Trois mois de relation, ça se fête ! Mais tout ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu.


**Titre **: Une relation avortée.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing **: Lee x Suigetsu

**Rating **: M

**Genre **: Yaoi / Humour / UA

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Avorter.

Bonne lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

**\- Une relation avortée -**

Très content de lui, Lee quitta le sex-shop le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur enjoué, un sachet noir pendant au bout de son bras. Il était très excité à l'idée d'utiliser l'accessoire qu'il venait d'acheter. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour très spécial pour lui et son amoureux. Ils allaient fêter leurs trois mois ensemble et Lee comptait bien honorer comme il se devait cet anniversaire. Il se hâta donc vers son appartement pour finir les préparatifs. Il avait posé un jour de congé exprès et il lui restait encore quelques heures avant que Suigetsu ne le rejoigne et des tonnes de préparatifs à mettre en place. Tout serait absolument parfait !

Après avoir répandu pas moins de trois sacs géants de pétales de roses rouges dans tout l'appartement et en particulier dans leur chambre, Lee s'attaqua à la mise en place des bougies, rouges elles aussi, et de leurs nombreux, très nombreux, supports dorés qu'il disposa avec tout autant d'entrain dans leur petit nid douillet. Pour s'assurer du rendu magnifiquement fabuleux qu'il escomptait, il fit plusieurs essais avec la lumière éteinte, les nombreux candélabres et bougeoirs créant une atmosphère particulièrement romantique et vraiment très réussie.

Lee s'attaqua ensuite à la salle de bains qui bien que minuscule accueillerait son compagnon bien aimé. La baignoire brillait à s'en arracher les rétines quand le jeune homme eut fini son ménage et sa mise en place. Les différents sels de bains disposés non loin ainsi qu'un seau à champagne prêt à accueillir le délicieux breuvage tout aussi onéreux. Vint ensuite le tour de leur chambre à coucher qui subit elle aussi son lot de multiples transformations romantiques et attentionnées.

Draps de satin rouges, pétales de fleurs à nouveau répandus partout, et surtout sur leur couche, encens enivrant et bougies parfumées. L'enceinte sans fil connectée à son téléphone était prête à déverser son flot de musique douce et sucrée. Une énorme boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur trônait au milieu du lit à l'attention de son amoureux. Cette scène absolument parfaite n'attendait plus qu'eux ! Lee bomba le torse, plus que satisfait de lui, tout en essuyant quelques perles de sueur à son front.

Sortant son achat de l'emballage, il ouvrit la boite et choisit un sachet. Déroulant soigneusement son contenu, il le plaça avec mille précautions au pied de la lampe de chevet qu'il alluma. Ainsi, son ultime surprise, le clou du spectacle de cette soirée qui se devait d'être mémorable, serait fin prête quand le moment viendrait. D'un pas enjoué, Lee se rendit dans la cuisine car l'heure avançait et se mit à déballer le parfait repas d'amoureux qu'il avait acheté dans l'un des meilleurs traiteurs du quartier.

Suigetsu arriva finalement, et se figea sur le seuil de l'appartement. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres fines, dévoilant ses dents pointues. Tout en se déchaussant, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher rapidement le responsable d'un tel accueil. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, ni bien loin, Lee surgissant tout à coup devant lui avec un grand sourire et l'enlaçant en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire de trois mois.

Rendant son étreinte à son homme, Suigetsu le suivit dans la cuisine où l'attendait un somptueux dîner aux chandelles. Il ne put retenir un grognement lubrique en remarquant que Lee ne portait en tout et pour tout sur son corps énergique et sculptural qu'un simple tablier blanc enluminé d'une multitude de petits cœurs rouges clignotants.

\- Bon appétit, lança Lee en s'installant à table.

\- Merci, à toi aussi, répondit Suigetsu. C'est toi qui a fait la cuisine ? lança-t-il cependant un brin suspicieux, son impétueuse moitié ne brillant pas forcément par ses talents de cuisinier.

\- Non, avoua Lee sachant que ses expériences culinaires n'étaient pas toujours du goût de son amoureux. ça vient de chez le traiteur. Tu sais, celui que tu adores, en bas de la rue.

Sans autres commentaires mais quelque peu rassuré, Suigetsu attaqua de bon cœur son dîner, sous le regard énamouré de son compagnon. Le repas se déroula selon les plans de Lee, qui ensuite invita son homme à aller prendre un bain romantique, lui-aussi noyé de pétales de roses, agrémenté d'un massage certes agréable mais quelque peu revigorant tant son homme était énergique.

Une musique doucement langoureuse résonna dans la salle de bain, et les deux hommes réussirent à se glisser face à face dans la baignoire pourtant petite. Après tout, ils avaient déjà du mal à y tenir seul, alors à deux, c'était vraiment une prouesse... Suigetsu remercia intérieurement Lee qui s'était mis du côté des robinets, lui évitant de se retrouver avec la tuyauterie froide dans le dos.

Ils se câlinèrent longuement, faisant monter l'excitation doucement mais sûrement. Aussi, quand Lee lui suggéra de poursuivre cette si romantique soirée d'anniversaire dans leur chambre, Suigetsu ne se fit pas prier. Rapidement, ils sortirent de l'eau, et sans même se sécher prirent la direction de la chambre. Enlacés, s'embrassant, ils tombèrent sur le lit pèle-mêle, froissant les draps de satin rouge et dispersant les pétales de roses un peu partout, bien partis pour une partie de jambes en l'air toute aussi mémorable que cette soirée qui avait commencé sous les meilleurs hospices.

A la surprise de Suigetsu, Lee se redressa tout à coup et lui demanda de l'attendre quelques instant. Il le vit rapidement récupérer quelque chose sur la table de nuit et disparaître dans la salle de bain. Un peu déçu, mais se doutant que son brun hyperactif lui préparait une autre surprise, Suigetsu décida de prendre son mal en patience, certain d'apprécier la suite. La boîte de chocolats posée sur le lit l'attira et il en dégusta un.

\- Tu peux éteindre la lumière s'il te plait ?

Surpris, Suigestu s'exécuta cependant, son excitation remontant en flèche.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et guetta la silhouette élancée de son amoureux. Il la devina à la lueur tremblotante des bougies. Au fur à mesure qu'il avançait, Lee souffla lesdites bougies, plongeant peu à peu la chambre dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Enfin presque...

\- C'est... C'est quoi ça ? Pouffa Suigetsu tout en tendant un doigt vers l'objet à l'origine de son fou rire qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir.

\- La flamboyante preuve de mon amour fougueux pour toi ! répondit Lee avec enthousiasme.

Mais quand il parla avec toute sa candeur énergique ladite surprise bougea et Suigetsu éclata définitivement de rire. Surpris, Lee baissa les yeux vers ladite preuve, ne comprenant pas la raison de l'hilarité de son compagnon..

\- Tu... tu... as piqué... le sabre... laser... de... Dark Vador ? Hoqueta difficilement Suigetsu entre deux éclats de rire, les larmes lui montant aux yeux tant la scène était tordante et hautement improbable.

\- Ben non, s'étonna candidement Lee. C'est un préservatif fluorescent...

Suigetsu hurla littéralement de rire, se roulant sur le lit en pleurant son hilarité. Devant un tel spectacle, Lee comprit rapidement qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus ce soir. Il était un peu déçu, mais se rassura en se disant qu'au moins il avait fait rire son amant et que celui-ci se souviendrait de cette soirée... Même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière. Suigetsu avait pourtant en permanence un goût très prononcé pour les accessoires et vêtements fluos.

Fin.

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Naruto fixe d'un œil dubitatif l'écran des deux auteures qui s'auto congratulent pour cette nouvelle idée rondement menée et achevée.

\- Lee et Suigetsu ? D'où vous sortez cette idée là ?

\- Elles sont capables de l'avoir joué à Shifumi, intervient Sasuke depuis le canapé.

\- Pas du tout ! Proteste Lili.

\- C'est le fruit d'un long travail de réflexion et de concertation intense, confirme Yzan.

\- En vrai, ça vous a pris deux minutes quoi, traduit Sasu en ricanant.

\- Pas du tout ! Ça nous a bien pris trois minutes ! assure Lili.

\- Juste le temps de trouver le perso qui pourrait avoir une idée pareille et celui que ça ferait rire aux éclats, confirme Yzan.

\- Donc un vrai travail de réflexion et de concertation, finissent-elles en chœur.

Dépité, Naruto se tourne vers les lecteurs :

\- Elles nous l'avaient pas fait encore ce couple là. Si vous avez d'autres idées de couples improbables, soufflez les dans les reviews, on sait jamais, ça pourra peut-être leur servir.


End file.
